Knights of the Dinner Table Vol 1 237
* * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = It's a Gas, Gas, Gas | Writer2_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Penciler2_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Inker2_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Boris Alphonzo "B.A." Felton * David "Dave" Harcord Bozwell * Robert Samuel "Bob" Herzog * Sara Felton Locations: * Brian's House Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Black Hands: Rescue Me | Writer3_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Penciler3_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Inker3_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: *'' *'' * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Roll Off | Writer4_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Penciler4_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Inker4_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1= | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Boris Alphonzo "B.A." Felton * David "Dave" Harcord Bozwell * Robert Samuel "Bob" Herzog * Sara Felton *''Nitro Fergueson *''"Weird" Pete Ashton * Stevil Van Hostle * Gordo Sheckberry * * * * * * * *'' *'' *'' *'' Locations: * Games Pit Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Missin' It | Writer5_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Penciler5_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Inker5_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Boris Alphonzo "B.A." Felton * David "Dave" Harcord Bozwell * Robert Samuel "Bob" Herzog * Sara Felton * * Leslie "Crutch" Humphries * Mona "Mo" Wert Locations: * Games Pit Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Motor Inn | Writer6_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Penciler6_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Inker6_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Sara Felton * Patty Gauzwieler * (voice only) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle7 = Will You be my Body Guard | Writer7_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Penciler7_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Inker7_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Sara Felton *'' Locations: * Robbers' Roost Motel Items: * Vehicles: * Brian's Van | StoryTitle8 = What Have I Got in my Pocket? | Writer8_1 = Blaine L. Pardoe | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Items: *'' The Drainer | StoryTitle9 = Rustlers of the Night | Writer9_1 = | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Syntaur | StoryTitle10 = Tales from the table | Writer10_1 = Barbara Blackburn | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = | StoryTitle11 = Deadly Trappings | Writer11_1 = Barbara Blackburn | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Traps: * Chamber of the Flesh Pots | StoryTitle12 = All Things Magic | Writer12_1 = Barbara Blackburn | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Items: * Boots of Backtracking | StoryTitle13 = Kingdoms of Kalamar | Writer13_1 = Barbara Blackburn | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Denizens of Tellene: * Petala Boonfinger * Strevacus | StoryTitle14 = Bait & Tackle | Writer14_1 = Benjamin Lomax | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Adventure Hooks: * I am Iron Man * Don't have a Cow-Man * Spider-Man does whatever a spider can * I'm Batman | StoryTitle15 =Lost Game Safari | Writer15_1 = Alan Hume | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Out-of-print games: * The Willow Game | StoryTitle16 = The "Indy" Game Scene | Writer16_16 = J.L. Duncan | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Independent games: * Redemption | StoryTitle17 = Web Scryer | Writer17_1 = Kenneth Newquist | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = | StoryTitle18 = Off the Shelf | Writer18_8 = Noah Chinn | Synopsis18 = | Appearing18 = Games Review: * Cinder | StoryTitle19 = Brian's Picks | Writer19_19 = J.L. Duncan | Synopsis19 = | Appearing19 = Brian's Picks: * Goblins Drool, Fairies Rule * Flip City * DCC RPG | StoryTitle20 = Back Room at the Games Pit | Writer20_1 = | Synopsis20 = | Appearing20 = | StoryTitle21 = Snarf Quest | Writer21_1 = Larry Elmore | Penciler21_1 = Larry Elmore | Inker21_1 = Larry Elmore | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = | StoryTitle22 = One-Two Punches | Writer22_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Penciler22_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Inker22_1 = Jolly Blackburn | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = | StoryTitle23 = Parting Shots | Writer23_1 = | Penciler23_1 = | Inker23_1 = | Synopsis23 = | Appearing23 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} category:Bridget Keating/Appearances